1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a door opening and closing device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Some of back doors, slide doors or the like of vehicles are capable of being opened and closed by a door opening and closing device, in addition to the manual opening and closing. The door opening and closing device includes a motor, an output shaft configured to output the power of the motor, and a transmission mechanism configured to transmit the power of the motor to the output shaft. The door opening and closing device is installed in a vehicle main body or a door supported in the vehicle main body in an openable and closable manner, and causes the door to move by the power that is output from the output shaft in an opening direction or a closing direction.
As the transmission mechanism, a speed reduction mechanism, a clutch mechanism and the like are used (for example, see JP 2005-526199 W and JP 2005-082019 A). The speed reduction mechanism is configured to decelerate and output the power of the motor, and a planetary gear mechanism, a cycloid speed reduction mechanism or the like is used as the speed reduction mechanism. Furthermore, the clutch mechanism is configured to switch a state in which the output shaft is connected to the motor via the speed reduction mechanism or the like and a disconnected state. Switching of the clutch mechanism is controlled by a control unit, and when at least the door is opened and closed manually, the output shaft is disconnected from the motor. Accordingly, it is possible to prevent the rotation of the output shaft at the time of manually opening and closing the door from being transmitted to the motor, and it is possible to reduce the operating force at the time of the manual opening and closing.
Incidentally, a configuration and a combination of the transmission mechanism such as a speed reduction ratio of the speed reduction mechanism and the presence or absence of the clutch mechanism vary depending on the performance required for the door to which the door opening and closing device is applied. Furthermore, the relation between an axial direction of a rotary shaft of the motor and an axial direction of an output shaft varies depending on the installation position of the door opening and closing device. For that reason, according to the door opening and closing devices so far, an accommodation member has been designed in accordance with the configuration and the installation position of the transmission mechanism.
However, an external shape of the door opening and closing device has a shape and a dimension suitable for an application vehicle model. Therefore, when attempting the change of the installation position in the application vehicle model, and the installation to the vehicle model other than the vehicle model to be applied, some door opening and closing devices so far have not been fit to the installation space, and vehicle mountability has been low.
The present invention has been made in view of the above circumstances, and an object thereof is to provide a door opening and closing device with high vehicle mountability.